Centrum Społeczności:Linki językowe
Linki językowe (Interlanguage links) pomagają w łatwy sposób tworzyć połączenia pomiędzy różnymi wiki o podobnej tematyce, ale będącymi pod innymi adresami i w innych językach. Na tej stronie można zgłaszać prośby o ustanowienie tego typu linków pomiędzy siostrzanymi projektami na Wikia. Więcej o używaniu linków językowych można dowiedzieć się tutaj. Prosimy o korzystanie z opisanego poniżej szablonu InterwikiLink przy zamieszczeniu nowych próśb, zapewni to możliwie szybkie i bezproblemowe ustanowienie linków. Prosimy także, w przypadku chęci utworzenia większej ilości połączeń, o użycie szablonu dla każdego z nich. Pamiętaj, że angielskojęzyczne wiki nie stosują prefiksu "en", więc nie należy takiego prefiksu dodawać do parametrów szablonu. Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o link językowy powinna wyglądać tak: co wygeneruje: type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o link językowy editintro=Szablon:InterwikiLink/preload placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę swojej wiki pl.bleach :*Gotowe — Sovq 19:10, gru 10, 2011 (UTC) :*Gotowe — Sovq 22:31, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) pl.Narnia Witam. Proszę o połączenie następujących Wikii ze sobą: Mam nadzieję, że żadnego błędu nie zrobiłem. Pozdrawiam --DKK(Wiki Świata Dysku;) 15:24, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 17:25, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) Poproszę jeszcze o połączenie: Dziękuję. --DKK(Wiki Świata Dysku, WikiNarnia;) 18:52, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 19:00, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) pl.fairytail Witam. Proszę o połączenie następujących Wikii ze sobą: http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png[[User talk:Zyriusz|'Zyriusz']] http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png 19:27, lut 8, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 19:57, lut 8, 2012 (UTC) pl.narutoonline Witam. Proszę o połączenie następujących Wikii ze sobą: [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:32, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) :Jako, że istnieją już połączenia pomiędzy pl.naruto a wymienionymi powyżej, nie byłoby fair zastępowanie ich połączeniami z pl.narutoonline. Wysłałem jednak prośbę o utworzenie nowego, alternatywnego kodu interwiki dla pl.narutoonline - w ten sposób obie wiki będą mogły linkować do artykułów z obcojęzycznych wiki. Dam tutaj znać gdy nowy kod będzie gotowy a połączenie ustanowione. — Sovq 20:30, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) :No to dla mnie było oczywiste, że nie można zastępować, miałem nadzieję właśnie na utworzenie nowego kodu. Serdecznie dziękuję.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 22:29, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Nowy kod został stworzony, jednak wejdzie w życie dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu - musicie uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Dam tutaj znać gdy wszystko będzie gotowe. — Sovq 19:32, mar 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, wszystkie linki powinny już działać. Do zewnętrznych stron linkuje się normalnie - en:NAZWA_ARTYKUŁU, es:NAZWA_ARTYKUŁU, itd. Natomiast z''' połączonych zewnętrznych stron do pl.narutoonline linkować możesz poprzez pl2:NAZWA_ARTYKUŁU, tak jak np. tutaj. Gdyby coś nie działało tak jak powinno, daj znać. — Sovq 19:48, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Dziękuje za pomoc, ale miałem też nadzieję, że dodasz linki na stronach głównych obcokrajowych wiki do mojej.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:53, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Decyzje o tym czy dana wiki chce dodać linki do innych projektów należą już do jej społeczności i edytorów. Mogę jedynie stworzyć połączenie, ale same linki powinny być dodane przez lokalnych edytorów, tym bardziej, że niektóre z obcojęzycznych naruto wiki mają (zakładam, że nie bez powodu) zabezpieczone strony główne. — Sovq 20:17, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::No to przyznam, że mnie zaskoczyłeś bo Anoon6 po prostu dawał jak ktoś prosił, równiez rosyjski helper wszedł na polską Naruto Wiki, by dodać interwiki, a jak go się spytałem co robi to odpowiedział, że wszyskie wikie powinny mieć wspólne połączenia.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:42, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Przykro mi, ale nie chciałbym stawiać obcojęzycznych społeczności w kłopotliwej sytuacji. Sam nie chciałbym aby na jedną z wiki, które edytuję, przyszedł nie znany mi użytkownik z dodatkowymi uprawnieniami i zaczął edytować zablokowane strony bez zapowiedzi. Nie ma obowiązku łączenia wiki z innymi projektami, choć zwykle jest to korzystne dla obu połączonych wiki, więc jeżeli na Naruto Wiki społeczność wyraźnie nie życzyła sobie linków, powinna mieć możliwość ich usunięcia. Nic jednak nie stoi na przeszkodzie abyś sam je dodał, lub zaproponował użytkownikom z obcojęzycznych projektów wymianę linków. — Sovq 19:41, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) bleach.zapytaj :Gotowe. — Sovq 19:17, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Legopedia Poproszę o połączenie ze sobą: Dziękuję --DKK(Wiki Świata Dysku, WikiNarnia;) 10:50, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 15:26, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) pl.Sporepedia Link do pl.sporepedia Link do Angielskiej Sporepedii Mam nadzieję że nie zrbilęm błędu. Jutka64 17:27, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Jedna z wiki dodanych przy pomocy szablonu nie istnieje. Z kolei "ręczne" linki poniżej szablonu, linkują do tej jednej i tej samej wiki, która w dodatku nie jest "poprawną" wiki z szablonu. — Sovq 16:29, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Połączyłem wiki z edytowanego szablonu. — Sovq 18:51, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) pl.huntik Proszę o połączenie wiki: [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 09:44, kwi 26, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 14:10, kwi 26, 2012 (UTC) Prepedia Mam nadzieję, że informacje podałem to w prawidłowy sposób. -- Alan ffm (dyskusja) 10:21, maj 17, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, generalnie powyższy szablon służy do linkowania projektów na Wikii z siostrzanymi projektami na Wikii. Wikia z Wikipedią są już połączone, a linki można wygenerować poprzez Wikipedia:Star_Wars (co daje Wikipedia:Star_Wars) albo Wikipedia:pl:Star_Wars (co daje Wikipedia:pl:Star_Wars). Zakładam jednak, że jesteś togo świadom(a), więc abym mógł pomóc, muszę zrozumieć cel dodatkowego łączenia (inny prefiks?). — Sovq 16:13, maj 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Co do kwestii celu ww. linkowania, chodzi o to, że ok. 90-95% treści ww. projektu importowana jest z Wikipedii, bo projekt ten stanowi uzupełnienie dla Wikipedii i importowane są tu artykuły usuwane z Wikipedii ze względu na niespełnianie wszelakich obowiązujęcych tam regulacji. Zarówno importowane artykuły, a tym bardziej szablony, czy też kategorie zawierają linki interwiki do innych edycji językowych Wikipedii, czasami w przypadku popularniejszych szablonów, czy też kategorii, każdorazowo do kilkudziesięciu edycji językowych jednocześnie. Dlatego też powyższe zlinkowanie jako interwiki rozwiązałoby automatycznie dotychczasowe syzyfowe zajęcie polegające na konieczności ręcznego "przerabiania" tego typu linków po każdorazowym imporcie nowego artykułu, jak też po każdorazowym "doimportowaniu aktualizującym" dodatkowych nowych wersji już wcześniej zaimprowanego artykułu, co w efekcie końcowym wymusza ciągle dużo stricte technicznej, merytorycznie nic nie wnoszącej roboty (jak ręcznie poprawione linki interwiki w tym przypadku, czy też w tym), lub też porzucenie tychże linków w zaimportowanej "zerwanej" i niepoprawionej ręcznie formie (jak np. w tym przypadku), co w obu wariantach nie jest optymalnym rozwiązaniem. :: Jak też widziałem np. w Nonsensopedii, tego typu linki interwiki zdefiniowane są oprócz projektów w Wikii również do najróżniejszych dowolnych zewnętrznych rojektów, także zakładałem, że generalnie nie jest to niemożliwe. Właśnie w taki sposób jak w Nonsensopedii chcielibyśmy ww. projekt zinterlinkować z poszczególnymi edycjami językowymi Wikipedii. -- Alan ffm (dyskusja) 19:02, maj 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, dodałem linki do wersji Wikipedii, które wymieniłeś powyżej. Jednak pewien problem widzę w tym, że linki językowe pojawiają się w przewidzianym na to miejscu (po lewej dla Monobooka, u dołu strony dla Oasis), a nie w "normalnej" sekcji Interwiki, którą używaliście poprzednio = niejednolity układ. Jeśli jednak nie jest to problemem mogę dodać linki do pozostałych języków WP w analogiczny sposób. — Sovq 20:53, maj 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Tak jak teraz jest już niezle. Dodatkowa sekcja "Interwiki", była jedynie dodatkowym rozwiązaniem na ręcznym poprawienie linków interwiki, teraz rozpoznawane są już automatycznie, jak ktoś chce, to może sobie dodatkowo ręcznie przerabiać. :::: Co do pozostałych języków, to przydałoby się zdefiniować tego typu linki jeszcze może dla jakichś 20-u co bardziej popularnych języków (musiałbym to jeszcze w szczegółach zestawić), bo wszystkich (ze wszelakimi dialektowymi egzotykami) to będzie w Wikipedii prawie ze 300 języków :) -- Alan ffm (dyskusja) 22:00, maj 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok, dodam dzisiaj jeszcze połączenia dla tych języków, które znaleźć można tutaj, a jeśli będzie potrzeba dodania innych, pisz tutaj, o które chodzi. — Sovq 06:19, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli nie sprawiłoby to większego problemu, to zestawiłem tu jeszcze listę co większych lub bliższych kulturowo (europejskich) edycji językowych, które dobrze byłoby jeszcze zlinkować. Z góry dziękuję -- Alan ffm (dyskusja) 18:21, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) :Powyższy szablon służy do łączenia jednej wiki na Wikii z inną wiki na Wikii i w związku z tym linki musiałem utworzyć ręcznie, co oznacza, że mogły wkraść się literówki i/albo subdomeny WP nie zostały poprawnie zdefiniowane. Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś sprawdził czy wszystkie linki działają tak jak powinny na samej Prepedii. — Sovq 19:05, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) de:Projekt:Interwiki-Anfragen en:Community Central:Interlanguage link requests es:Wikia:Interwikis nl:Interwiki aanvragen ru:Викия: Запросы на межъязыковые ссылки Elder Scrolls Wiki Proszę o połączenie: 'VuhDyskusja 06:17, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 06:52, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Historiopedia Kinrepok (dyskusja) 15:57, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 19:47, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) Jeszcze poproszę: :Gotowe. de.geschichte.wikia.com nie istnieje, więc połączyłem z geschichte.wikia.com. Jeśli nie o tą wiki chodziło, daj znać. — Sovq 15:38, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Tak, chodziło o to geschichte.wikia.com. Przypadkowo zrobiłem błąd :) Kinrepok (dyskusja) 16:10, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) Naukowa Kinrepok (dyskusja) 16:01, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 19:47, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) Kategoria:Wsparcie Geografia Kinrepok (dyskusja) 12:07, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) :Linki utworzone poza tym z sr.geografia, która nie istnieje. — Sovq 21:05, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) Literówka, chodziło o sr.geografija :) Tak więc: :Połączono, pozdrawiam — Sovq 18:57, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) League of Legends Wiki Z drobną pomocą bota odkryłem, że są takie języki ale nie są połączone z pl :— Nana 22:52, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) ::W sumie to na razie es i ru są raczej w opłakanym stanie — Nana 23:16, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Połączono z de.leagueoflegends — Sovq 06:00, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::TY — Nana 09:59, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) pl.spore PiotrekDdyskusja 09:28, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 15:20, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Dziękuję :). PiotrekDdyskusja 20:06, sie 20, 2012 (UTC)